Re:Incarnation
by SleepForTheSun
Summary: After Gaara and Mizuki live out one life, what happens when they are both reincarnated during modern times, and their lives clash once more? Will they get along like last time, or will some abnormal happenings keep them apart? GaaraXOC Read and review.


Re:Incarnation – A Naruto Fanfiction

"_This won't hurt a bit…" I heard as a needle was raised to my arm. It swiftly pierced the flesh and I felt a revitalizing liquid being injected into my veins._

--xXx--

I woke with a start, past memories echoing through my pounding skull. That process had happened a mere three weeks ago, and I growled at the thought. '_Surely _that_ hasn't happened yet, it's much too early!_' _That_ wasn't supposed to start happening until next week. Glancing down briefly, I flinched when I found myself looking at paws – dog paws. Shit.

"Hey there girl." A calm voice cooed, making me look up curiously. "Don't worry. We found you out in the park a few days back, but I'm sure a sweetie like you will find a new home in no time." His gentle smile was welcoming, and I found myself relaxing, if only slightly.

The peaceful man had a nametag, which told me that his name was Xavier, and he was the owner of this building. I had only just now realized that I was in a dog kennel, or something closely resembling it. I whined in exasperation, but Xavier took it for fear and patted my head through the cage before walking away. I thought up quite a few choice words in my mind due to my frustration before letting out a low grumble of agitation. Now was the time that I wished desperately that I could pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The owner's cheerful voice broke through my train of stressful thoughts, and I glanced to the front desk.

"I'm looking for a…dog." The brief pause in the respondent's voice told me he wasn't the type to go to local shelters and adopt all the animals with special needs just because he was a good person.

"You came to the right place then, sir." Xavier gave a mild chuckle and a genuine smile to the man before gesturing for him to follow. They walked quietly among the dog kennels, where I was being held. I could occasionally hear a grunt or murmur from the young man looking to adopt as Xavier explained each dog to him. When they finally approached me, I spared a glance at the man as the owner began to describe me.

"Now here is the dog I've been saving for the end. She is a stray we just picked up a few days ago. She has no ties to any family, so she is free for adoption. Although her breed is unknown, we have to guess that she's some sort of husky mix. She just woke up today, but I can see that she's a very intelligent sweetheart, perfect for a quiet, laid-back household or apartment. Not to mention that she's in perfect health and very well-groomed. You'd never know she was a stray." He paused to gauge his customer's reaction. "So, see any dog's you like, sir?"

The young man in question kneeled down, scrutinizing me. I found my tail wagging involuntarily from my sitting position. The man seemed to find what he was looking for and nodded curtly before turning back to Xavier.

"I'll take her." He said in an appealing voice, gesturing at me for emphasis. Xavier smiled and pulled out a large collection of keys from his pocket. He unlocked my door, hooking a temporary collar and leash around my neck. I felt rather undignified, but didn't bother resisting. Hey, it was better than being in a shelter, right? I was pulled gently toward the front office; while I sourly wished that I could bite Xavier and run away to freedom.

I watched patiently as paperwork was exchanged and I was official named this stranger's dog. I was handed over to my technical owner and we walked outside. I wasn't planning on being his "dog" for very long, but the outcome would be much better once I fixed this whole mess. Wouldn't that have been funny if I had figured my way out of this situation while at the kennel? Only problem was, considering my predicament, I may be stuck in this mess for a while. Damn.

After walking a block down, I was stopped in front of a rather nice apartment complex. The young man standing beside me unlocked the door and pulled me in after him. We walked up two flights of stairs – I managed to trip a few times while adjusting to my new form – and then I was led into a nicely furnished apartment, my leash finally being taken off. I glanced back at my new "master," and really began to take in more of his features.

He glanced back at me with beautiful sea-foam green eyes. He seemed to be at a loss of what to do, his brows furrowing slightly before he reached out a stroked my head once with hesitation. I sniffed at him, pleased to find that he had an attractive scent about him. I gave his hand a teasing lick – although I'm not quite sure why I did – before following him to what appeared to be his bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxers to reveal a well-toned body and that he was _definitely_ a man. He pulled back the covers on one side of his king-sized bed, slipping in and wrapping himself up comfortably. After a few seconds he glanced back at me, a gently tapped the other side of his bed. I eagerly hopped up and stretched all the way out, leaning against his back. I felt him stiffen for a few seconds before relaxing again. I nuzzled against him, trying to get more comfy. Hey, just because I wasn't always like this didn't mean I couldn't take advantage of it while I had the chance, right?

I felt his breathing slow and get deeper, and I could tell he had fallen asleep. I angled my head toward him, staring at his unnaturally red locks as he slept, and couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of familiarity from him. I knew him from somewhere…but where did I know him from? With a tired mental shrug, I shifted to a more comfortable sleeping position before drifting off to a night of dreamlessness.

--xXx--

I woke up the next morning to a very relaxing sensation as I felt a hand glide delicately down from my neck to my lower back in a repetitive motion. I grumbled in pleasure and rolled over slightly to see who was making me feel so good. I faced the man with the sea-foam eyes and all of the previous day's events rushed back to me. I glanced down to find that I was still a dog, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I heard the guy mumble. "You hungry?" Come to think of it, I was a bit famished. I whined gently, which the guy took as confirmation and began rolling out of bed.

He stretched as he stood up, reminding me once more of his manliness. I glanced away, feeling an internal blush heat up my face before following him out of the room. As he went into what I assumed was the kitchen, I glanced around his apartment. I saw a few magazines on the coffee table, and glanced at the name and address on the front. _'So, his name is Angel, huh?'_

I turned away as Angel entered the room with a bowl in one hand and a plate in the other. He set the bowl down gently on the floor, and I saw that it was filled with beef and rice, with a little bit of egg mixed in. I ate it greedily, marveling at how good it was. I watched as he ate his own breakfast, and then stood up, walking out of the room again. Before long, I heard the shower running and knew where he was.

As Angel took his shower, I sat on his bed and contemplated my situation. I was hoping I could gain some control over my power shortly so I would be able to head to the institution and get my questions answered.


End file.
